Euthanasie
by Sara2o2
Summary: "Why are you doing this to yourself?" She didn't answer him. "He doesn't deserve you, Sayuuki." She smiled faintly at her senpai and childhood friend. "And that's were you're mistaking, Yukio-kun" "Because he is so pure and golden, that I don't deserve him."
1. Important!

English:

Things you have to know, before you read this fic:

1. In Japan, people use suffics behind persons names:

lastname-San: if you aren't close or just acquainted

Lastname-Kun: only by males, if you're acquainted, or friends

Lastname-Chan: only by females, if you're allowed to, or close

Lastname-none: if you're friends or informal

Firstname-san: close, or allowed by the person to be called by his givenname, not yet used to calling the person by first name

Firstname-kun: only by males, close, or allowed by the person to be called by his givenname

Firstname-Chan: only by females, if you're allowed to or close

Firstname-none: very close, or allowed by the person to be called by his givenname

Nickname: Friends, close, very close, or allowed by the person to be called so

2. Senpai is an student, whose in a higher grade than yourself

Kohai is an student, whose in a lower grade than yourself

3. The Mainrole is Suzuki Sayuuki, her childhoodfriend and senpai is Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of the basketballclub Kise is in, her best friend and love interest is Kise Ryouta. Naomi Naruko is Kises girlfriend.

4. Suzuki is called by kasamatsu by her firstname 'Sayuuki', and is the only girl he can talk normally to. She is called by Kise by the nickname 'Yuuki-chii'. Naomi calls her with her last name and the suffix -san 'Suzuki-san'.

Kise is called by his best friend Suzuki with the nickname 'Ryou'. He is called by his girlfriend Naomi by his givenname 'Ryouta'. He is called by his senpai and captain Kasamatsu 'Kise'.

Kasamatsu is called by his childhoodfriend and kohai Suzuki with his firstname and the suffix -kun 'Yukio-kun'. He is called by his kohai and teammate Kise woth his last name and the suffix -senpai 'Kasamatsu-senpai'. By Naomi he is called by his lastname and the suffix -san 'Kasamatsu-san'.

Naomi is called by her boyfriend Kise with her givenname 'Naruko'. By the rest she is called with her lastname and the suffix -san 'Naomi-san'.

5. Elementry school is six years long and Suzuki went from her first till her fourth year with Kasamatsu in the same School, because he is two years older than her and with Kise in her fifth and sixth year, because he transferred in their fifth year to her school.

Middle School is three years long and there Suzuki and Kise met the Generation of Miracles (a group of basketball prodigies, who are all in the same year) and Kise became part of them in his second year.

High School is also three years long and there Suzuki met her childhood friend Kasamatsu again.


	2. A nice death, indeed

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

_Suzuki Sayuuki had always been in love with her best friend. She had always watched over Kise, looking out for him, making sure he always had enough sleep and didn't overwork himself. Looking that the blonde would be happy and content with his life and that if he had problems, trying to solve them for him. Because the boy had been the centre of her life since he stepped into it in their fifth year of Elementary School. Kise had been the sun in Suzukis Solar system, her golden boy. They had always been seen together, spending their time and sharing their hobbys and thoughts with each other. _

She didn't answer him.

_And when they had gotten into middle school, Kise had met other people. He had thought it would've bothered Suzuki, having to share the blonde with other people now. But the girl had just smiled at the boy and had told him, that she was happy, because he had dragged her along with him, befriending his new friends with her, too. And so they had gone through their first serious difficulty swiflty, without much problem._

"He doesn't deserve you, Sayuuki."

_And as they had gotten into the second half of their second year in Middle School, Kise started dating. Suzuki hadn't known how to act about it at first and has for the first time since they met, pushed him away. The Blonde hadn't known why and had tried to find out the reason of her action, but the brunette had ignored him_.

She smiled faintly at her senpai and childhodd friend.

_And so they hadn't talked to eachother for a year, until Kise had once cornored Suzuki. She had told him, that she didn't approve of him dating girls he didn't know, because they could shamelessly take advantage of him and his naivety. The goldeyed boy had said he wasn't as naive as she thought and that he didn't have any serious relationships with his girlfriends. And so they had gotten through their second serious difficulty with some problems, but nonethless they had gotten through it. She decided to follow him to Kaijo High School._

"And that's were you're mistaking, Yukio-kun"

_But when they were in High School, Kise found a girl he was serious with. _

They were standing across each other, after their practice match with Seirin. Kise had lost for his first time and he hadn't went to Suzuki, but to his Girlfriend. And she hadn't been able to watch them, because even though she was so very much happy for him finding a girl, who truley loved him, it had still hurt too much. She had smiled at him nonethless every time.

And Kasamatsu found Suzuki, bawling her eyes out in an empty corridor at the back of the gym.

Her Childhoodfriend had never understood why she dedicated her life to Kise.

"Because he is so pure and golden, that I don't deserve him."

Kasamatsu looked at her silently, his grey eyes boring into her orange ones.

"I'll ask again. Sayuuki, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Suzuki turned away from him, to the side, glancing down.

"My heart pains, my throath feels thick, I swell with jealousy and my eyes water every time he looks at her with those eyes full of love, every time I see them together, when he smiles at her that way and when they touch eachother lightly and enter their own world. But at the same time I smile, my heart swells with happines and skips a beat, when I see how happy he is, how content he is with life and how he shines brighter than ever."

The girl turned back to her friend and a small smile decorated her face.

"To see that expression on his face... all this pain, these aches and me dying innerly over it... is totally worth it."

Suzuki turned away from Kasamatsu and headed outside.

"Hey, Yuukichii!"

She turned around to Kise, watching him dragging Naomi Naruko with him. She smiled at him.

"Wanna join us on a movienight?"

Suzuki looked at his bright smile, his twinkling eyes and then to the small smile on Naomis face.

"I'll have to decline. I'll be going to the dancestudio. But thank you for asking, Ryou."

The girl smiled at the blonde and his girlfriend, as she turned around. She waited till she was around a corner, ao her eyes could water.

The brunette smiled nonethless, at his happiness and luck for finding Naomi.

"Euthanasie"

A tear rolled down her cheek, as her smile started wavering. Her voice sounded sarcastic and bitter.

"A nice death, indeed."


End file.
